Goku and Raditz
by killer gamer
Summary: Starting of a new storyline for the two bros
1. Chapter 1

**Goku and Raditz**

**Hey… hope you like this, this is my first one so don't yell at me if it sux!**

**Have you ever heard of a boy with a tail. Well no one had… until one fateful day. **

**It was pouring rain on a spring day. No one was out but an old man, he hated spring time because it rained so much. His name was Gohan. " Stupid rain" he grumbled as he trudged through the deep mud. He had no family, his wife had died when she was giving birth to her baby, and so did the baby. He lived alone on a mountain and always had to do everything himself. He looked up, "Damn this rain" he said, but he kept on walking. All of a sudden he heard a crash and he heard a couple of trees crashing. He ran towards the sound. "What in the world…" he was cut off by a sudden yell. Then a scream, then another big crash. He quickly ran towards the sound. He saw two small boys with tails. " Wha….?". The boys looked back. "Hey look Lil bro, another victim.." said one with long hair. " Yes I know, he seems to be old, he won't be able to run… not a match for us, lets leave him alone" said one with the shorter and spiky hair. " Alright let's leave" said the other one. They were about to leave when Gohan yelled out, " You killed those people, now you have to deal with me". They looked at each other and started laughing. " Hahahahahaha, y-you against u-us? WHAT A JOKE!". Gohan remained calm and said "Ill take you both you worthless brats..".**

**There was an awkward silence. Then finally the one with spiky hair talked. " Your gonna fight two saiyans… it's a two on one… are you sure"?" Positive" said Gohan. All three of them got into their battle positions, if this man was so positive about wasting them, then he must be very strong.**

**Both saiyans started powering up but Gohan remained still. Gohan could sense immense Chi energy pouring out of their bodies… but he was ready, one move and they …. He didn't have enough time to think, the boys were already running, no FLOATING towards him at immense speed. He got out of the way just in time. "THIS IS FOR THOSE PEOPLE YOU HAVE KILLED!" yelled Gohan. He put his hands together and started saying something, the boys knew what he was doing. He was about to send a blast of chi energy flying towards them, if they were hit they were dead.**

"**Kaaaaa Meeeeeee Haaaaa Meeeeee HAAAAAA!". " Raditz MOVE!" As the one with spiky hair pushed his brother out of the way." I CAN TAKE THIS! YOU RUN!". Raditz looked at his brother in fear. He then got up and flew up a little. "I'll see you again right Goku?". "Yes! Now GOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Goku. He then turned his attention to the chi blast hurling towards him.**

**I can't die, I just can't! " HAAAAAAAAAA" He started powering up, he was a saiyan, if he died then he was a disgrace. " YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG SAIYAN OLD MAN!".**

**Be here for the next one!**

**(pretty goodnumber 1eh?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku and Raditz**

**Chapter 2**

**Goku didn't have much time to think, in a couple of seconds he was toast and so was his families honour. He thrust out his hands and erupted two simple chi blast towards Gohan. The KaMeHaMeHa just swallowed both of them like they were nothing. He needed something stronger. The rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing. Goku flew up above the chi blasts way. " DIE OLD MAN!" yelled Goku as he started powering his own chi blast. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! MAASSEENNNKKO HAAAAAAAAA!". Three little balls of chi erupted from Goku's hands, and went flying towards Gohan.**

**" FIRST, MY NAME IS GOHAN! SECOND, I AM NO FOOL AND I CAN CONTROL MY ATTACKS!". Now all Gohan had to do was think of where he wanted his chi blast to go. The chi blast turned up and went straight for Goku's. They both hit with a huge bang and made an energy feild around the explosion. " I have to push harder" thought Gohan. "HAAAAAAAAA!". He gave it one final push and fell to the ground, drained of energy.**

**" YES! He's down! Now's my chance to finish him off!" said Goku. He also gave one last push of for the blast and fell to the ground, drained. What they both didn't know was that both of them gave a final push, making the blasts even and then cancelling each others out. Gohan and Goku were unconcious for quite a long time. Then Goku awoke.Owww... my head thought Goku. He then looked up. Oh no... a weird feeling went over him. " OH NO!". He was looking straight at the moon. " ARRRGGGHHHH!". He was already transforming into their giant ape form when saiyans saw the moon. Goku was still young and his power was uncontrollable, making his ape form unstoppable. His eyes and already turned red with rage, he had no control over his body anymore.**

**Gohan awoke and shot upright. He had awoken to a sound of a boy yelling. It was Goku. He looked at Goku and noticed he was transforming. " What the hell is going on here? H- He's transforming! "He looked towards where the transforming Goku was looking. " This is crazy! Looking at the moon and transforming? NOW I've seen everything." Gohan quickly made his way to the yelling Goku. He quickly covered Goku's eyes. Goku stopped yelling and transformed back into his normal state. He was sleeping and had no clothes on. Then the idea hit him. This boy was obviously VERY strong. He would train him to do good with his power and help the people of earth. " I hope that brother of yours left, he is disrespectful he said to the unconcious Goku". Now im am guessing you need a safe place to sleep?I'll take you to my house. Your training begins tomorrow".**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Be here for when Goku starts his training**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goku and Raditz**

**Chapter 3**

**Goku awoke startled, he was tied to a chair. " HAHAHAHHAHAHA" he laughed out loud. " They think this will hold me!". Someone was coming towards the little room that he was in. Humph, I'll play along for now goku thought. The man who had walked in was the old man that he had fought…. He thought that was a dream, going to the blue, green and white planet. It's not a dream thought Goku…. Goku sighed. At least Raditz is safe. He turned his attention to the ropes and easily broke free of them. "Hahahaha, human rope won't do anything to me you stupid old man"!**

**Gohan's temper was rising now, he had enough of this boy, But then he thought about all the people on earth and what would happen when more of this boy's friends came to earth. " All right you stupid insolent brat, listen up, from now on you will do what I say… we will start of with you cleaning this house!". " Haha, you really think you will make m work you worthless old man of a….." " The name is Gohan!" yelled Gohan as he went for a Goku's neck. " I can kill you right now but I will spare you because I see the love between you and your brother, I will spare you… never talk back to me or I will have to destroy you! Now start cleaning!" as Gohan threw a dirty rag at Goku. " I can kill you right now if….." Goku started but Gohan just turned around and glared at him. " Get cleaning" said Gohan through clenched teeth. **

**Goku was tired of cleaning. " Stupid old man" he though as he scrubbed the outer walls clean," Just then he threw the rag down. " Why am I so intimidated by that old fool?" he yelled, he flew up in the air and charged up a large ball of chi and blasted the house to oblivion. Goku blinked a couple of times, he had killed the old man… " YES!" he yelled as he flew in the other direction of the house, he was so happy to be free of a humans grasp, but then he stopped, why was he so intimidated by the man. He then felt something gong over him, and looked back. Gohan was still alive, not even a scratch on him, and he had already started to rebuild his house. Something went over Goku, something he had never felt before, and he knew what it was, he felt sorry for the man, so he hung his head and floated towards Gohan and started helping him rebuild the house, Gohan didn't say a word and neither did Goku, they both worked and rebuild the house, when they were done, Gohan put a sign on the building which said… Sewer Control. " GAHHHHHH" said Goku as he looked at the sign at his mouth dropped open. "That was the first part of your training, learning how to be kind", said Gohan, he started to walk off to the left and it felt like Gohan was controlling him, Gohan beckoned and Goku followed.**

**Goku's starting to like Gohan a bit better, what will happe between the two? Check out the next chapter**

**Authors note, I don't like this chapter… dunno why newayz.. hope you liked it**


End file.
